


Ice Bridge to Eternity

by Rusinka



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Skopje Fest, Skopje Fest 2014, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusinka/pseuds/Rusinka
Summary: He had been trusted not to tell anyone about the existence of Digimon. He hated that it was a secret, but it was for the best. Besides, everyone who knew about the digital world had assumed that the portals would never open again after the last time. But now, it had happened again. The portals to the digital world had opened again. And it had taken the Skopje Fest contestants with it. (Skopje Fest X Digimon crossover)





	1. Chapter 1

It was another cloudy and rainy day in Macedonia, but inside the Univerzalna Sala, that didn't matter at all. Inside the arena, many preparations were being made. Today was the day of Skopje Fest 2014. Tonight, Macedonia would be the first country to choose their song for the 2015 Eurovision Song Contest. The entrants were sitting in the green room, waiting for the start of the event. Kaliopi was due to perform during the interval, and so she was also in the green room, giving the Skopje Fest entrants tips and sharing her own experiences with the contest.  
Daniel Kajmakoski, the winner of X Factor Adria, was the favourite to win the event, but only time would tell if he would be the victor of not. It was at that moment that Daniel noticed that a computer was sitting in the corner of the room.  
"Why is there a computer here in the green room anyway?" Daniel asked, "What's it even for?"  
"Who knows?" Kaliopi said, as she went to take a closer look at it. The computer looked like an older model, but it was clearly still in perfect working order. In fact, it had been switched on the entire time they had been sitting in the green room. Suddenly, the computer started to flash, and it beeped loudly.  
"Uh, what's up with the computer?" Risto asked.  
"Maybe we just need to switch it off and back on again?" Vlatko Ilievski suggested.  
"Good idea Vlatko," Kaliopi said as she went over to the computer to switch it off.  
Just then, the beeping got louder still, and a bright light filled the entire room.  
"Oh no," Tamara said, like she knew something was wrong, "Oh no..."  
"What's going on?" Daniel yelled over the beeping, "Kaliopi! Switch it off already!"  
"I'm trying," Kaliopi said, "It won't switch off!"  
The Skopje Fest entrants felt a strange feeling, like they were being pulled into another world. The bright light faded, and the beeping got quieter. When the beeping stopped, all of the entrants had vanished from the room. Disappeared, without a trace. They were now in the digital world.  
It was at that moment that the host of the show, Vasil Zafircev, walked into the room.  
"Hey," Vasil said, "Where is everyone?"  
No response. He looked around the room. No one was there except for him. It was then that he looked over at the computer.  
"Oh no... oh no... not again."  
Vasil knew what had happened. The Skopje Fest entrants had all been transported to the digital world. Vasil reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. His digivice. The same thing had happened to him many years ago. He had been a digidestined too. Back then, him and his digimon Tentomon had sealed off the portals to the digital world, protecting Macedonia from any more of them opening up. Now it looked like it was starting all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Macedonian news reporters were asking all sorts of questions.   
"So, are all the contestants gone then? Do you have any idea where they went?"  
Vasil sighed. They wanted an explanation, any sort of explanation. But Vasil didn't know what to say. He couldn't exactly tell them about Digimon. Not only was it a secret, but it was likely they wouldn't believe him anyway, even if he told them the truth.  
"We... we just don't know," Vasil said, "We don't know anything."  
He didn't like giving interviews like this, ones where he had to lie, but he had no choice. Even if he told them the truth, they wouldn't believe him. That they had gone to the digital world, that there were digital creatures called Digimon... who would believe that? Only someone who had seen it themselves.  
He was one of the few who had seen it, one of the few who knew the truth, and he had been trusted to keep it a secret. He had been trusted not to tell anyone about the existence of Digimon. He hated that it was a secret, but it was for the best. Besides, everyone who knew about the digital world had assumed that the portals would never open again after the last time. But now, it had happened again. The portals to the digital world had opened again. And it had taken the Skopje Fest contestants with it. Vasil decided he would try and go to the digital world himself, find all the Skopje Fest entrants and bring them back. It seemed like a good plan. But first, he would find some of the others who knew about the digital world and tell them what had happened. He didn't want to do this alone.  
The journalists were still writing in their notepads, Vasil still answering their questions, pretending not to know what had happened.  
He only had to talk to the press a little while longer. Obviously, Skopje Fest had been postponed, it couldn't go ahead tonight, not with all of the contestants suddenly missing. What had happened tonight had shocked the tiny Balkan nation, and no one in the media knew what had happened, none of them could explain it. Various conspiracy theories were spreading throughout Macedonia about the incident, but none of them were correct. None of them mentioned Digimon or the digital world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little while later when Risto woke up. He realised he was lying on soft grass and that he was clearly outside. Kaliopi, Vlatko and Tamara were standing nearby.  
"Risto!" Kaliopi said, "You're alright! Thank goodness!"  
"I was asleep?" Risto asked.  
"Yeah," Vlatko laughed, "You've been sleeping a long time buddy."  
"Ugh, right," Risto said, "What happened here, anyway?"  
"We don't know," Kaliopi said.  
"A... a portal opened up inside the computer," Tamara said, "We were... sucked inside it."  
Risto looked around. There were huge trees everywhere, almost like a huge forest, and there was a river nearby. Was this really the world inside the computer?  
"Well, what is this place?" Risto asked.  
"It's the digital world," Tamara explained, "Creatures known as 'Digimon' live here. Don't worry, it's safe, for the most part."  
"You... you know about this place?" Vlatko asked.  
"Sure, I've been here before," Tamara said, "So don't worry. I'll get us all out of here and back home."  
"When did you come here?" Kaliopi asked, "Does this happen often?"  
"A long time ago, and no, it doesn't happen often. It was mostly thought that the portals to the digital world wouldn't open ever again."  
"But now they have," Vlatko said, "Why?"  
"I... I don't know," Tamara said, "I don't know everything."  
"And you didn't think to tell us about this?" Kaliopi said.  
"Sorry..." Tamara said, "I didn't want to keep it a secret from everyone, but I had to. Only people who went to the digital world are allowed to know about it. We're the only ones who would believe it, anyway."  
"That's ok Tamara," Vlatko said, "We understand."  
"We need to find everyone else," Kaliopi said, "They'll probably be around this place somewhere, right?"  
"Right," Tamara said, "And uh... while we're doing that, we'll probably find your Digimon while we're out here too."  
"Our... Digimon?" Vlatko asked.  
"Yeah," Tamara said, "So, you're all digidestined now, and that means you all have your own partner Digimon, we just haven't found them yet. My partner Digimon is Palmon, the plant Digimon. We'll probably see her around while we're trying to find everyone."  
"Sounds good to me," Kaliopi said.  
"By the way," Tamara said, "Check your pockets. You probably all have Digivices now."  
"You're right," Vlatko said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small orange device, "But what does it do?"  
"Uh, it's hard to explain," Tamara said, "But you'll find out once we find your Digimon."  
Kaliopi and Risto found their Digivices too. Just then, they saw what looked like a strange walking plant creature with a flower on its head walking over to them.  
"Hey Tamara," the creature said.  
"Palmon!" Tamara grinned, "You're here! That's great!"  
"Heya Palmon," Vlatko said.  
"Howdy," Palmon replied, "I see you've brought friends this time, Tamara."  
"That's right," Tamara said, "But there's a few more of us that came through to the digital world this time. Right now we don't know where they are. Can you help us find them?"  
"Sure thing Tam," Palmon grinned, "We'll find your friends. Let's check around."  
"Thanks Palmon," Tamara said, as they all followed the Digimon through the forest. So far, it didn't seem as though the digital world was such a bad place. But every paradise has its problems.


End file.
